User blog:Elijah888/How to make friends! (outdated)
Hello guys! I made this a very long time ago when I didn't know moonwalking was a thing. So this is how I befriended people! Enjoy! First, equip the invincibility shield. When five seconds is remaining, the computer will show you who your enemies and teammates are. Pick on someone with a high level, but not so cool weapons. This is because I have studied the thinking of beginners. When beginners see an enemy, they tank the enemy (attack without stopping). But pro people can think without being harassed. When the battle starts wait until the enemy team goes out from their base. Have a Blunderbuss for this. Attack all the enemies except for your friend. When he or she tries to shoot you, use the invincibility shield. Do not shoot at the enemy. Just run towards the direction behind the enemy, but then the enemies would think you are just a glitch. So try staring at them. Doing this many times would make the enemy think you don't want to hurt him/her. After doing this many times, confront the enemy face to face. Activate the invincibility shield and stand in front of the enemy. Stare at the enemy. When your gadget is about to turn off, run and take cover. After, confront him or her again and test if he or she would attack. Make sure to use the invincibility shield. To further test it, run in front of the enemy when he or she is trying to fight another person from afar. If the player attacks, then try again the next round. If you accidentally kill him or her, you could talk by using actions. Sometimes, people, when they die, they fall on the floor. So the killers would want to bully the enemy by shooting the enemy many times even if he or she is down. This is a mean thing to do. So when you accidentally kill, face the enemy down. Pretend you are about to fire, but leave after a few seconds. This is like saying "Sorry". Do not use this only to win in battles, but to make friends and have fun! This worked on a couple of people I tried to befriend. One was a person whose name I forgot. The person was a sniper. He or she was wearing full camper outfit and an Anti-material sniper. The map was The Royal Garden. When I was face to face with the opponents, I, with the help of my teammates, defeated them all. Fortunately, they did not aim for the person. The person started shooting me with the sniper weapon but I activated the Invincibility shield and walk past the player. When I faced him or her again, the player shot me, but I just ignored and passed by the player with the gadget. The next round, which was in the frozen bay, the player seemed to understand that I was befriending. We could go pass each other confidently and not kill each other. Plus, after some rounds, I noticed he or she became my teammate, so we could be real friends! Another way to do this is to do it the "I have to pay!!!!" Way. If you are a hacker and have IapFREE, then please try this: First, buy many "Neualyzer MIB" and do the first thing you need to do in the other way, finding the right person. When the person attacks, walk backwards and use the gadget. To he enemy will then walk very slowly and cannot fire at you. Don't kill and just go away. This also works! Thank you for reading! Category:Blog posts